


golden hour

by cumulus420



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420
Summary: Zack and Cloud have a lot to say to each other.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	golden hour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!

“You look so good,” he said, running his hands down Cloud’s arms. 

It had taken a lot of teasing and toying to get him to lower his guard enough for this, but Cloud knew that Zack’s only intentions were to make him feel good. Now, however, with his back pressed against the wall in the narrow hallway in Zack’s apartment, he was feeling a little more than just appreciated.

Zack was shirtless, his hair tied back in a mess ponytail, still damp from the shower he’d taken an hour ago, shiny and sleek in the half-light. His hands trailed slowly over Cloud’s skin, He stopped at his wrists, curled his fingers around them, and brought one hand up to lips, looking at Cloud with heavily lidded eyes. He pressed a kiss to the back of it and then let go, letting it fall as he brought up Cloud’s other hand and repeated the gesture.

It would have been embarrassing if it wasn’t Zack. Regardless, he felt a heat climb up from his gut through his chest until it reached his face. He was thankful for the dim lighting; he didn’t want Zack to see a blush, or worse, maybe his face was entirely red. Whatever. He bit his lower lip and found it was hard to talk. But talk he did, after swallowing, a subtle way to clear his throat.

“Hey,” he said, “this is really corny.”

Zack wasn’t swayed. He laughed and planted a wet kiss on Cloud’s wrist before letting go of his arm and sliding his hands down to his hips. “Defensive, aren’t you?” he teased. “What do you think I’m gonna do? Start reciting poetry?”

“Maybe not,” countered Cloud, “but if you do, spare me and give me fair warning so I plan my escape.”

Zack laughed again, grip on Cloud’s hips tightening. “What if I started a speech on how hot you look when you’re red in the face?”

Cloud bristled. “Hey -” he managed, voice rising, but Zack laughed again.

“It’s true,” he said, his hands slipping down lower, toward the tops of Cloud’s thighs. “A little red. A little breathless. A lot into this, huh?”

“Shut up, man -”

“Make me.”

Cloud rolled his eyes but fell silent. Zack winked and let his hands move even lower.

His ministrations continued. He sunk lower and lower as he went, hands running along Cloud’s hips and thighs and the backs of his legs, lips pressing a kiss here and there until he was on his knees, hands wrapped around Cloud’s ankles. He was so focused that it was, again, a little overwhelming - almost more overwhelming than the feather-light press of his lips and the firmer friction from his wandering hands and fingers. He eased himself back up to Cloud’s thighs and pressed a kiss to his pussy, laughing a little as he pulled away.

“You’re so good, sunshine,” he said, and leaned in to his cunt again, lips lingering again.

Cloud shivered. “You gonna make out with my cunt or what?” he said, trying to keep the lilt out of his voice. 

Zack stilled, leaned back, and looked up. He grinned. “What?” he began. “You want me to?”

Cloud shrugged. “Maybe,” he said.

Zack laughed and leaned in for another kiss, this time, of course, with some tongue. Cloud felt the heat of his tongue against his clit and shivered again. “Hm?” mused Zack, and Cloud sighed loudly.

“Yes,” he said, pressing down on the words. “Make out with my fucking cunt.”

“I love it when you tell me what to do,” said Zack. There was a growling undertone there that made Cloud shiver once more.

Zack didn’t hesitate. He parted Cloud’s pussy with his lips and slipped in more tongue, making out with his cunt, parting his lips further and further until all Cloud feel was the heat of his breath and the growing slickness of spit and how wet he already was. Zack’s tongue circled around and around before easing its way into him, moving in and out at a steady pace. Zack’s hold on his thighs tightened as he tonguefucked him, taking breathers only in the form of going back to locking lips with his cunt. Cloud had to catch himself from slipping down the wall on a few occasions, and compromised on his balance by jutting his hips forward and bracing his arms behind him.

It was harder for Zack to speak while his mouth was full of Cloud’s cunt. But whenever he lifted his head to catch a breath or take a moment to readjust, he made it clear that was having a great time. He even licked his lips once or twice, Cloud wasn’t sure; he looked away, feeling his face grow hot. He wanted to shove Zack away and pull him closer all at once, so he settled on grabbing a handful of his hair and holding him in place while he moved his hips. Zack made a surprised sound that quickly turned into a moan as Cloud ground down on his tongue, working his clit along the length of it as Zack opened his mouth to give him as much as he could.

Cloud kept this up until his breath was uneven and his back began to ache from pressing into the wall. He pulled Zack away, and they were both silent for a moment, breathing hard, until Cloud lifted his leg nudged the side of Zack’s face with his knee.

“Get up,” he said, and Zack didn’t need to be told twice.

He stood, and they switched places, Zack leaning hard against the wall as Cloud got to his knees, bringing Zack’s sweats with him. He took his dick in his hand - red, heavy, hard as it was - and ran his tongue along the length of it. Zack shuddered, let out a long breath, and muttered something Cloud didn’t quite catch.

“What was that?” asked Cloud, but before Zack could answer, he eased the tip of his dick past his lips.

Zack tensed, then relaxed, his chest heaving. “…I said,” he repeated, “you’re great. You’re so great.”

Cloud raised an eyebrow and pulled back. “Are you only saying that because your dick is in my mouth?” he said, allowing the slightest smile before taking him in again, sliding the tip along the flat of his tongue.

“If that’s what you wanna think,” he said, “be my guest.”

Cloud didn’t respond; instead, he moved forward, slipping more and more of Zack’s dick into his mouth. After Zack let out a harsh exhale and reached down, taking up a handful of Cloud’s hair as he began moving his head, gripping onto hips and thighs as he began to suck him off. 

Zack was all moans and sighs until a few minutes passed and Cloud slowed, allowing himself a moment’s rest. Zack noticed, and reached down, tapping Cloud’s chin so he’d look up and meet his gaze. “You look so fucking good with your mouth full,” he said.

Cloud felt his stomach turn. Zack’s grip on Cloud’s hair tightened. Cloud responded by taking his dick in further, sliding his tongue along the underside as he pulled back. Zack let out a low groan, and his hold on Cloud’s head locked into place. Cloud tensed, heart and head pounding, as Zack’s other hand came down and gripped his hair, too, fingers sliding down to his temples, tangling above his ears. He relaxed into the hold, tip of Zack’s dick still in his mouth, but he couldn’t move. He felt the knot in his stomach curl ever tighter.

“You want a little more?” asked Zack, voice low, and Cloud let out a muffled grunt in response. Zack grinned, looking down at him as he began moving his hips. He started slow, but sped up quickly, fucking Cloud’s mouth with increasing fervour. Cloud braced himself against the floor, eyes squeezed shut, his whole body tensing and shivering with each push and pull of Zack’s hips. His dick was slick with Cloud’s saliva, making it easier to fuck him and grind down on his tongue. His dick was heavy and hot and Cloud felt the heat between his own legs increase. 

“ _Fuck_ , babe, you look so hot,” continued Zack. Cloud opened his eyes and took in the sight of him; he was grinning down at Cloud, chest heaving, shoulders and arms tense from holding his head in place. “And you feel so good - fuck - you’re wet at both ends, huh? Your mouth is just as tight as your cunt,” he said, still smiling. He moved his hips forward, angling them, letting his dick press up against the inside of Cloud’s cheek. 

Cloud groaned, thighs shaking now, and slid his tongue along whatever part of Zack’s dick he could reach. Zack shifted and angled his head, then, grinding his dick against his cheek, and Cloud let out another muffled moan. He reached up and grabbed onto Zack’s legs, bracing himself there instead. Finally, Zack pulled back, a little breathless, and quickly knelt down. 

Cloud felt dazed. Zack’s hands reached for him, one cupping his jaw, the other swiping spit from his lips and chin. “Fucked out yet?” he asked, and Cloud shook his head. Zack grinned. “Good,” he said, and reached down to Cloud’s arms. He helped him up and steadied him before Cloud turned around and leaned into Zack’s chest, hand reaching for his dick. He spread his legs and guided his dick up against his cunt, closing his thighs once it was close. Zack let out an exhale, and Cloud felt a slow smile spread across his face.

“Fuck me,” he said. He didn’t have to ask twice.

Zack moved them both roughly toward the bed. He shoved Cloud down, down onto the mattress, where he landed with a grunt and a shock of heat to his gut. Zack was quick, spreading his legs and sliding his dick inside of him, slow on entry, but speeding up once he was inside. Cloud barely had a chance to catch his breath before he was gasping again; the feeling of Zack fucking him fast and hard was overwhelming. He gripped the sheets and mustered up the energy to push back, fucking himself down onto his dick as he moved forward. Zack let out a loud moan and gripped his hips, hard.

“Enjoying yourself?” he said, voice strained. “You look so hot fucking yourself on me, sunshine - all that spit made it easier, hm?”

Cloud let out a moan in response, nodding his head. Zack fucked up into him once, twice, three times before speaking again, voice a little louder now.

“God - _shit_ \- it’s so hot when you get into it - when you get slutty,” he said.

Cloud shuddered. Fuck, that was good. He arched his back, pushing down onto Zack’s dick, legs spreading further apart. His shoulders were aching from the effort already, but he didn’t care. Zack picked up the pace, fucking him harder and harder until Cloud felt his next groan catch in his chest. He shuddered, felt a shiver roll up his spine, and gasp as Zack leaned in and curled his hands around him, across his chest, and held tight as he continued to fuck him. 

“You feel so good,” he said, and his voice was close to Cloud’s ear. “Nice and open now, and so wet - maybe we’ll have to clean up after - that’d be nice.” He paused for a moment to press a kiss to the back of Cloud’s shoulder. “Your mouth looks good when it’s full, sure, but so does your cunt,” he continued, and Cloud could hear the smile in his voice. He shuddered.

He was quiet after that, breath hot and moans low in his throat, as he sped up again, hips moving with urgency now. His hold on Cloud tightened as his groans got louder, until finally, with one rush forward, Cloud felt him shudder and bend forward even further as he came. His cunt ached as he felt a sudden rush of heat and the feeling of Zack’s dick twitching and shifting inside of him, that wet, warm feeling increasing with a familiar intensity. All Cloud do was moan and shiver as Zack finished inside of him and slid out slow, bringing with his dick the slick feeling of cum sliding out of him and onto his cunt.

Zack’s breathing began to even, but before Cloud could manage to catch his own, he was being grabbed, shifted, turned around. Zack brought him onto his back and sank to his knees at the edge of the bed, ducking his head between his legs as he leaned in and began sucking on Cloud’s swollen clit. Cloud let out a sharp sound followed by a gasp - fuck, that felt good, but it was so much, so much - and Zack only made it all the more overwhelming by moaning around his clit. He scrambled to sit up, to grab Zack’s hair, and managed that moments before he came - hard. He let out another choked moan and bent over, nose nearly touching the top of Zack’s head, as he shuddered. He felt more cum trickle onto his cunt and the bedsheets below as he came, his head and gut and cunt pounding as everything in the room seemed to slow.

When he finally looked up and opened his eyes, Zack was watching him, wide-eyed.

“What?” was all he managed, voice hoarse.

“You -” began Zack, face splitting into a smile. “You’re gorgeous, sunshine.”

Cloud didn’t have the chance to retaliate. Zack leapt forward and knocked them both back onto the bed without a care for the mess or their shaky limbs, tangling Cloud into a mess of a hug as he nosed his face into a wild nest of blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun, flirty, filthy praise kink fic! As always, hope you enjoyed, and stay well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
